LEW:Frequently Asked Questions
Below is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about this wiki (or any other wiki). Not all questions are included here, so if you feel the need to add something, just edit this page. General FAQs What is a Wiki? A wiki is an informational website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on it (and be sure to cite your sources). Unlike most wikis, this wiki does not allow anonymous users to edit and does not allow anonymous users to create accounts. This is only to prevent vandalism and to make sure this wiki has correct information. For more information on wikis, please feel free to check out Wikipedia's wiki article. How do I edit? Practice formatting on the sandbox. If you still need help, ask an administrator or other experienced user. What's with the different colored links? There are four different colored links. *Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. *Purple links are visited links. If an internal link has been visited before, then it will become purple. *Red links are pages that have not been created. *Light blue links are external links. They link to pages on sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? Some numbers can be seen in the after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is in bold, it means that a lot of characters were either removed or added, indicating a major revision to the article. For example: : (diff) (hist) . . LEW:Frequently Asked Questions; 1:23 . . (+1,000) . . User (Talk | contribs) (Comment) would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User with a summary "Comment", whereas: : (diff) (hist) . . LEW:Frequently Asked Questions; 1:23 . . (-1,000) . . User (Talk | contribs) (Comment) would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. Is the content of this wiki copyrighted? No copyrights apply to content submitted to the LEW Wiki. Everyone is free to copy, rewrite, add to (by requesting an account) or reuse the information on this site. Attribution to the source is highly appreciated. What is a minor edit? A minor edit shows that when editing the page, you only edited a small part, such as capitalizing a letter, or adding your signature on a talk page. What does "Purge Article" do? The purge article button can be found under the Toolbox on most pages. It simply refreshes the page to see if any changes have been made. Should we be using second person in articles? Wiki editors are supposed to use third person, although sometimes the flow of a sentence is better if second person is used. Rather than saying "you," try to say "one" instead. Category:Main Page Category:Main Pages